This invention relates to a device and method for coupling pipe ends.
Sprinkler systems using plastic or PVC (polyvinyl chloride) pipes have become widely used as a result of their low cost and ease of connection and repair. Such pipes, may be joined without threading by applying an adhesive such as a solvent cement to the ends of the pipes and slipping a pipe coupling over the ends.
However, installing new pipe and repairing sprinkler systems and broken pipe has traditionally been a difficult and complicated procedure. When a break occurs in an underground sprinkler system, the repair process has required isolating the break and then excavating around or otherwise clearing a long section of the PVC pipe surrounding the break. As disclosed in Zimmerman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,232, a long section of pipe on both sides of the break is required because the standard repair coupling until now has comprised a short piece of similar PVC piping which is radially enlarged relative to the pipe to be repaired and which is slipped and solvent welded over the broken ends of pipe. This requires that the broken ends of pipe be relatively free in order to have enough play to be bent back so that the weld coupling may be inserted and then the broken ends of pipe moved toward each other into the coupling. This method of bending and moving the pipe sections to be joined frequently results in an insertion of extra pipe length into the existing pipe line exerting additional stresses upon the pipe line. This problem is exacerbated in the instance of PVC pipe having a large diameter since in order to gain the required flexibility, a much greater length of pipe must be cleared on either side of the break. The same difficulties pertain wherein an additional branch pipe is to be added to an existing line since the existing pipe must be cut and a T-coupling inserted in the manner described above.
In repairing non-PVC pipe, the process is much more complicated. Frequently the entire length of pipe which is broken must be removed and a new length of pipe, if it is compatible, must be replaced and sometimes forced into place to fit the existing couplings. Otherwise, a torch cutting procedure must be employed and then a new length of pipe must be fitted and welded or otherwise heat fused into place.
In addition, the use of pipe couplings is not limited to the repair of sprinkler systems and other broken pipes. Pipe couplings are also in demand for new construction projects.
In repairing old sprinklers or completion of new construction, various devices have been developed and used. One solution has been the use of an extendable housing which is expensive. Alternatively, when repairing or completing a section of pipe, if a gap is left for removing a section of broken pipe or inaccurate measurements in new construction, using traditional pipe couplings, at least two pipe couplings and a length of pipe are needed to repair or complete the section of pipe. The present invention can repair or complete most of these sections with a single pipe coupling.
Accordingly, what is needed is a low cost, easy to use and effective means of coupling pipe ends for use with sprinkler systems, conduits in walls or fixed pipes in substrates, and other coupling of pipe ends.
Zimmerman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,232 discloses an in-line pipe coupling including a joint housing which encloses a piston means having a standard diameter pipe section which protrudes from one end of the joint housing that may be compressed and inserted into a small cutaway section of existing pipeline and then expanded to fit over the two free ends of pipe using a coupling on the sliding end to form a continuous water tight connection. The slip joint may be utilized in conjunction with either a standard or straight pipe coupling or a T-coupling or cross coupling in order to facilitate addition of one or more branch lines to an existing pipeline.
Curtain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,944 discloses a coupling for unthreaded pipes of a sprinkler system, which permits the replacement of a small damaged pipe section without bending the pipes already emplaced in the ground. The coupling includes a pair of semi-cylindrical pipe sections adapted to fit around and engage the emplaced pipes. The longitudinal edges of the two semi-cylindrical pipe sections are formed so as to mate with one another to hold the sections together as an applied adhesive forms a water tight seal.
It would be highly desirable to provide an easy to use and cost-effective way to repair or connect pipe ends.
This invention provides a simple, low-cost way of repairing or completing the assembly of pipe ends.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling consisting of an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein; a stop located on an inner diameter of the housing, the stop located between the first end and the second end of the housing; and wherein a distance from the stop to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the stop to the other of the first and second end of the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling consisting of an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein; a stop located on an inner diameter of the housing, the stop located between the first end and the second end of the housing, wherein a distance from the stop to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the stop to the other of the first and second end of the housing; a first cylindrical bore extending from the first end to the stop; a second cylindrical bore extending from the second end to the stop; and a third cylindrical bore which is at an approximate 90 degree angle to the first and second cylindrical bores.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling consisting of an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein, the housing having a first outer diameter and a second outer diameter, wherein the first outer diameter is greater than the second outer diameter and forms a stop located on the housing between the first end and the second end of the housing, the first outer diameter extending from the first end to the stop and the second outer diameter extending from the second end to the stop, and wherein a distance from the stop to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the stop to the other of the first and second end of the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling consisting of an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein; a stop located on the elongated housing; and wherein a distance from the stop to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the stop to the other of the first and second end of the housing.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling including an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein; a means for stopping the elongated housing from sliding beyond a point on a pipe, the means for stopping located on an inner diameter of the housing between the first end and the second end of the housing, the means for stopping dividing the elongated housing into a first cylindrical bore and a second cylindrical bore, the first and second cylindrical bores configured to allow a first pipe end and a second pipe end to advance into the pipe coupling until reaching the means for stopping; and wherein a distance from the means for stopping to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the means for stopping to the other of the first and second end of the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling including an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein, the first end of the elongated housing having an inner diameter for sliding over a first pipe end, the second end having an outer diameter for sliding into a second pipe end; a means for stopping the elongated housing from sliding beyond a point on the second pipe end, the means for stopping located between the first end and the second end of the housing; and wherein a distance from the means for stopping to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the means for stopping to the other of the first and second end of the housing.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling including an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein; and a stop, the stop dividing the elongated cylindrical bore into a first cylindrical bore located between the stop and the first end and a second cylindrical bore located between the stop and the second end, the first and second cylindrical bores configured to allow a first pipe end and a second pipe end to advance into the pipe coupling until reaching the stop; and wherein a distance from the stop to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the stop to the other of the first and second end of the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a pipe coupling including an elongated housing having a first end and a second end, the housing defining an elongated cylindrical bore therein, the first end of the elongated housing having an inner diameter for sliding over a first pipe end, the second end having an outer diameter for sliding into a second pipe end; a stop located between the first end and the second end of the housing; and wherein a distance from the stop to one of the first and second ends of the housing is at least two times a distance from the stop to the other of the first and second end of the housing.